1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a music player, and more particularly to a wireless multifunctional music player which may be controlled and set up by a mobile device through the use of wireless technology.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional music player, such as a conventional portable MP3 player or a sound box, is usually controlled and operated in which a user must physically operate on switches or buttons provided on the music player. For some music players, remote controls are available and a user may be able to control the operation of the music player at a distance therefrom.
There are several disadvantages for this type of music player. First, the music player as described above cannot be controlled by a mobile device, such as a smartphone. As mentioned above, the music player can only be controlled through operating on the switches or buttons provided on the music player, or through operating on a specifically designed remote control.
Second, conventional music players such as the one described above do not have any other functions. For example, the conventional music player is not capable of recharging other electronic devices such as smartphones or tablet computers. As a result, a user has to bring many accessories with him for recharging different types of electronic devices. This imparts great inconvenience to the user.